Jasmine's relationships
This page is comprised of Jasmine's relationships with other characters in Deltora. Jasmine met many people when she decided to go along with Lief and Barda on their original quest for the seven gems of the Belt of Deltora. She continued to go on many other joruneys with them afterwards, forming a makeshift family. Relatives Jarred Despite being father and daughter, Jasmine and Doom had a strange relationship. When she first met Doom in Tom's Shop, Jasmine immediately distrusted him. Her mistrust was further deepened after witnessing his schemes at the Rithmere Games. Even after learning he was the Resistance leader, someone fighting for the same cause as she, Jasmine stubbornly maintained her antagonism towards him. Throughout the series, many similarities are drawn between Doom and Jasmine, in appearance, personality, and ways of thinking. Doom was knocked unconscious during the fight against Dain, and when he awoke in the forge in Del he began to recollect his memories. He realised who Jasmine really was, and the two reunited tearfully. After the defeat of the final Sister, Jasmine admitted she had considered that Doom might have been the Guardian of the Sister of the South. Doom agreed that her idea made sense, and was proud of her for thinking objectively and trusting no one, not even her own father. Those observing the exchange thought it incredibly odd that Jasmine would think her father capable of treachery, and that he would commend her for thinking so, but to Jasmine and Doom it was something of a bonding moment. Anna Not much is known about Anna and Jasmine's relationship, because Anna was taken to the Shadowlands nine years before the quest for the Belt was begun. Anna cared for Jasmine very much, and it was because of Anna that Jasmine was not taken to the Shadowlands with her and Jarred. Through the years she was alone, Jasmine held on to the hope that both of her parents were still alive, despite knowing in her heart that they were most likely dead. She deeply lamented the absence of her parents. Anna's spirit appeared to Jasmine after Lief recovered the Topaz, confirming her death to Jasmine. Anna told Jasmine she was proud of her, and prompted her to join Lief and Barda on their quest to restore the Belt. Love Interests Lief Lief, current king of Deltora, is Jasmine's husband. They met in the Forests of Silence when Lief and Barda were searching for the Topaz. The two of them did not get along well at times due to personality differences and their stubborn natures, but as the quest progressed they became good friends and built a relationship of mutual trust, support, and understanding. At the beginning of the quest, Jasmine sometimes regarded Lief as incompetent or puzzling because she did not understand that different upbringings produce different skill sets and values. As she experienced exposure to people and human interaction, Jasmine began to understand Lief better. She saved his life on a number of occasions; he saved hers several times as well. Their differing views of morals and differing opinions of the king were the cause of argument at times, but despite their conflicts, Jasmine and Lief relied on each other often and grew to be close friends. After the quest was over, Jasmine had planned to go back to the Forests of Silence, but she agreed to remain in Del when Lief asked her to stay and help him rebuild the kingdom. The quest to the Shadowlands was a difficult time for Jasmine regarding her relationship with Lief. By the beginning of the second series, her feelings for him had developed into something beyond friendship, but a number of reasons hindered her from coming to terms with her feelings. She felt shunned and betrayed because he kept to himself and did not talk to her, and because she thought he kept Faith a secret from her. She also struggled with jealousy, because she believed Marilen had come to Del to be Lief's bride. In her anger, she swore to herself never to forgive him. Jasmine and Lief argued frequently on their travels through the caverns. After experiencing more interaction with Lief on the quest and having time to cool off and rationalise her behaviour, she found that she did not hate him, and came to believe that he had just done what he thought was right. After Faith was revealed to be fake and Jasmine understood how she was lured into a trap, she felt remorse for her behaviour and apologised to Lief when they returned to Del. When Marilen and Ranesh proclaimed that they will get married, the two of them reconciled and Lief made a promise to marry for love, implying that he loved Jasmine and would marry her when the time came. Jasmine responded in agreement, sharing the unspoken declaration of love. Their relationship in the third series is not overtly romantic, but it is much deeper than in the previous series. Little gestures, such as holding hands, bickering less often, expressing more concern for the other's well-being, and occasionally embracing constitute a different facet of their relationship that was not in prior books. At the end of the series, Lief and Jasmine marry and have three children: a daughter, Anna, named after Jasmine's mother, and twin sons, Endon and Jarred, named after Lief's father and Jasmine's father, respectively. Dain Jasmine met Dain through Doom and the Resistance. Dain seemed to show interest in Jasmine, but Jasmine was not shown to reciprocate the attraction. She cared much for him, as shown when she comforted him during his collapse in Tora. When Dain was revealed to be a Grade 3 Ol and working for the Shadow Lord it is then that Jasmine shows hate. Allies Filli Jasmine considers Filli as family. She rescued him from the Wennbar when he was young. Kree Jasmine considers Kree as family. She took him in after the Sorceress Thaegan ate his family. Barda Barda became something of a father figure to Jasmine, who had not had a parental figure in her life for nine years. Glock Jasmine often bickered with Glock but after he saved her life,Jasmine considered him a friend and ally. References Category:Character relationships